Temporale Paradoxie (Episode)
Die Voyager versucht mit Hilfe eines experimentellen Quanten-Slipstream-Antriebs aus eigener Kraft nach Hause zu kommen. Dabei wird sie jedoch manövrierunfähig und stürzt schließlich auf einen Planeten nahe des Alpha-Quadranten ab und wird bei der Notlandung zerstört. Die einzigen Überlebenden, Harry Kim und Chakotay, versuchen dies nun wieder rückgängig zu machen. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog In der Zukunft: [[Datei:Voyager unter Eis.jpg|thumb|Die Voyager - im Eis begraben.]] Ein Außenteam beamt auf einen unwirtlichen Eisplaneten und sucht nach einer bestimmten Signatur. Die zwei Personen gehen mit ihren Tricordern langsam durch den Schnee. Einer stützt sich an einer Eisformation ab und tastet sich entlang. Dann klettern sie einen Eisblock hoch und der eine, hilft dem Anderen hoch. Während sie weitergehen, sehen sie sich immer wieder um. Plötzlich ertönt ein Piepen des Tricorders und die beiden stoppen. Einer der Männer kniet sich mit dem rechten Knie hin und rammt ein Gerät ins Eis. Dann wischt er den Schnee weg und erblickt durch die dicke Eisdecke die Außenhülle eines Raumschiffes, und zwar die der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]]. Anschließend berührt er seinen Kommunikator und informiert jemanden, dass sie ihr Ziel erreicht hätten. Unter dem Eis, kann man die Umrisse des Schiffes nun deutlich erkennen. Akt I: Auf dem Weg nach Hause [[Datei: Kim und Chakotay gehen durch die vereiste Voyager.jpg|thumb|Kim und Chakotay gehen durch die vereiste Voyager.]] Mit dem Tricorder nimmt einer der Männer eine Messung vor und meldet, dass die Eisspalten stabil sind. Der andere Mann nickt ihm zu und informiert eine Frau über den Kommunikator, dass sie bereit sind, sich in das Schiff hineinzubeamen. Nachdem sich die beiden im Inneren materialisiert haben, nehmen sie ihre Schutzmasken ab. Die um einige Jahre gealterten Chakotay und Harry Kim beginnen das Schiff zu durchsuchen. Kim meint, dass er das Schiff nicht so in Erinnerung hatte. Mit ihren Lampen leuchten sie den vereisten Gang aus und gehen zu einer Kontrolltafel. Kim wischt das Eis weg und Chakotay setzt ein Energiemodul auf die Wand auf. Dadurch wird das Computerterminal wieder mit Energie versorgt und. Sie untersuchen den Computer und Kim erkennt, dass das Energiegitter zerstört wurde und die Gelpacks hartgefroren sind. Kim meldet als nächstes, dass die Decks 9 bis 14 zusammengepresst wurden und nun Deck 10 bilden. Chaktoay meint, dass das Schiff mit vollem Impuls ins Eis gerast sind. Chakotay fragt nun nach dem MHN und Kim antwortet, dass der Zugang zur Krankenstation fraglich ist, da die Relais nicht reagieren. Dann verliert er das Interface und die Computertafel wird wieder schwarz. Sie gleichen die Energiezellen ab, doch die Kontrolltafel verliert die Energie. Aus diesem Grund machen sie sich auf den Weg. Dann geht Kim zur Krankenstation, während Chakotay sich zur Brücke durchschlägt. thumb|Chakotay findet den erfrorenen Paris. Chakotay findet auf der Brücke mehrere Tote, während Kim durch eine Jefferiesröhre kriecht und an einem Toten vorbeigeht. Chakotay findet inzwischen den toten Paris, der neben der Steuerkonsole, mit dem Kopf in Richtung des Zentrums der Brücke liegt und leuchtet durch die Brücke. Captain Janeway liegt an der Treppe zum Stuhl des Captains und ist mit Schnee und Eis überzogen. Kim versorgt inzwischen ein System wieder mit Energie. Chakotay befestigt derweil ein Transporterrelais am Hals des Leichnams von Seven of Nine und lässt sie durch Tessa Omond zum im Orbit befindlichen Delta Flyer beamen. Kim befasst sich derweil mit dem mobilen Emitter des Doktors. Als er es schafft, den Doktor zu aktivieren ist dieser überrascht, dass die Krankenstation komplett vereist ist. Der Doktor fragt was mit dem Schiff oder der Crew passiert sei. Um der Verwirrung ein Ende zu bereiten erklärt der nun auch auf die Krankenstation gekommene Chakotay, dass man im Begriff sei, die Geschichte zu ändern. Akt II: Der neue Antrieb Die Gegenwart – fünfzehn Jahre zuvor: thumb|Seven und die Auswirkungen des Synthehols. Die Crew der Voyager feiert die Einweihung des neuen Quanten-Slipstream-Antriebs, mit dem die Mannschaft innerhalb weniger Stunden mehrere tausend Lichtjahre zurücklegen will, um wieder nach Hause ins Föderationsgebiet zurückzukehren. B'Elanna Torres tauft den neuen Antrieb standesgemäß mit einer Flasche Champagner. Janeway stellt die neue Generation der interstellaren Fortbewegung vor: Den Quanten-Slipstreamantrieb. Janeway meint, dass die Voyager seit 4 Jahren 2 Monaten und 11 Tagen im Delta-Quadranten ist. Während dieser Zeit dehnten sie die Grenzen der Forschung sehr weit aus und überlebten. Darauf meint die Crew einhellig, dass sie dank ihr überlebt haben. Janeway meint, dass sie die Feier genießen sollen, aber auch daran denken müssen, noch einige Vorbereitungen zu erledigen. Sie ermahnt Torres scherzhaft nicht zu viel Champagner zu trinken. Janeway meint zu Chakotay, was die Sternenflotte, wohl dazu sagen wird, dass die Borgtechnologie und Benomitkristalle verwendet haben, um den Antrieb zu bauen. Chakotay meint, dass sie kaum Beschwerden hören werden. Wegen dem ersten Slipstreamflug der Föderation werden sie seiner Meinung nach vermutlich für den Cochrane-Orden vorschlagen werden. Janeway meint, dass sie schon ihre Dankesrede üben wird. Chakotay meint scherzhaft, dass sie besonders dem Borg-Kollektiv danken sollte.Janeway fragt Chakotay, wo er essen wird und er meint, dass er mit dem Replikator verabredet ist. Janeway antwortet, dass er absagen und mit ihr essen solle. Chakotay bestätigt dies mit Aye, Captain. thumb|Neelix präsentiert die talaxianische Pelzfliege. Neelix geht inzwischen zu Torres und zeigt ihr seinen Beitrag zum neuen Slipstreamantrieb. Torres bedankt sich und fragt, worum es sich bei dem Objekt handelt. Neelix erklärt, dass es eine talaxianische Pelzfliege, die sechs Jahre in seinem Maschinenraum hing und Glück bringen soll. Es ist eine uralte Raumfahrertradition seines Volkes. Wenn sich eines dieser Tierchen auf ihrem Schiff versteckt hatte, war das ein Zeichen für großes Glück. Torres findet sie niedlich und Tuvok meint, dass Neelix eine unerschöpfliche Quelle für Überraschungen ist. thumb|Der Doktor bringt Seven auf die Krankenstation Seven blickt unterdessen auf ihre Hand und berichtet dem Doktor auf Nachfrage, dass ihre visuellen Prozessoren und der motorische Cortex Fehlfunktionen haben. Der Doktor vermutet ein Problem mit ihrem Kortikalimplantat und scannt sie. Er meint, dass sie zu viel getrunken hat und ihr Blutsyntheolwert bei 0,05 % liegt. Er fragt, wie viele Gläser Champagner sie konsumiert hat und Seven erklärt, dass sie nur eines zu sich genommen hat. Der Doktor nimmt sie nun mit auf die Krankenstation, um ihr Inaprovalin zu geben. Seven meint, dass sie nur ihre sozialen Fähigkeiten perfektionieren wollte. Er erwidert, dass sie das ganz prima macht. Sie meint noch zum Doktor, dass er ihr Mentor ist und ihr immer eine große Hilfe war. Dann fügt sie hinzu, dass die beiden eins seien. thumb|Paris informiert Kim, dass der Slipstreamantrieb nicht funktioniert. Kim beobachtet sie und meint dann zu Paris, der abseits an einer Konsole arbeitet, dass ihre Drohne wohl etwas zu sehr gefeiert hat. Er fragt ihn dann, wann er denn zur Party komme und Paris antwortet, dass er eine Minute brauche. Überrascht fragt Kim, warum Paris jetzt eine Warpkerndiagnose durchführe. Er erklärt, dass sie wohl einen Edsel gebaut haben, eine Katastrophe. Letzte Nacht hat er eine Simulation durchgeführt und dabei eine Phasenvarianz von 0,42 in der Slipstreamschwelle entdeckt. Kim meint, dass es dann nur ein holpriger Flug wird und sie schon schlimmeres erlebt hätten. Doch Paris erklärt, dass es die Quantenmatrix überlasten könnte, wenn sie während des Fluges aus dem Slipstream geschleudert werden. Während sich alle anderen im Maschinenraum amüsieren, führen Tom und Harry noch einige Simulationen auf dem Holodeck durch. Er hält es nur für einen kleinen Sensordefekt. Kim bringt den Deflektor auf Maximum und Paris beschleunigt das Schiff in der holografischen Simulation. Die Energieleistung ist stabil und das Quantenfeld hält. Diee Schilde fallen inzwischen auf 73 %. Dann taucht eine Phasenvarianz auf. Kim remoduliert erfolglos den Deflektor. Paris will den Antrieb deaktivieren, doch Kim will versuchen das Quantenfeld umzukehren. Paris meint jedoch, dass der Slipstream kollabiert. Dann versagen auch die Trägheitsdämpfer. Auf Deck 10 gibt es einen Hüllenbruch und sie verlieren die strukturelle Integrität. Kim will mit der Hilfsenergie die strukturelle Integrität verstärken, doch Paris stoppt das Programm und lässt den Computer den Befehl ignorieren. Paris meint, dass es keinen Sinn mache. Kim meint, dass sie nicht aufgeben dürfen, doch Paris meint, dass 23 Versuche fehlschlugen, alle mit einem ernüchternden Ergebnis: Die Voyager wird in jedem Durchlauf zerstört. thumb|Kim überzeugt Janeway vom Slipstreamantrieb. Als die beiden ihre Simulationsverläufe dem Captain präsentieren, ist Janeway natürlich wenig begeistert. Torres kann es ebenfalls nicht glauben, da sie die Maschine Molekül für Molekül getestet hatten. Seven will sich die Ergebnisse ansehen und Paris verweist sie auf Holodeck 2. Gleichzeitig macht er ihr aber wenig Hoffnung, da sie sich vaporisieren lassen kann. Chakotay meint, dass sie morgen nachmittag in den Rettungskapseln sitzen, wenn sie am morgen früh den Antrieb testen. Tuvok meint, dass sie keine Wahl haben, als den Flug abzusagen. Paris verweist jedoch auf den Vorschlag von Kim. Kim prässentiert nun den Vorschlag, den Delta Flyer zu benutzen, um vor der Voyager durch den Slipstream zu fliegen, um dem Mutterschiff die notwendigen Kurskorrekturen zu übermitteln, damit die Voyager nicht aus dem Slipstream fällt und wie in der Simulation zerstört wird. Torres hält dies für eine tolle Idee. Kim meint, dass die Autonavigation nicht viel Zeit zum Korrigieren hat, da das Shuttle nur ein paar Sekunden vor der Voyager fliegen wird. Er will ins Shuttle gesetzt werden, um die Voyager durch den Slipstream zu führen. Er fragt, welche Alternative sie haben. Eine Deaktivierung des Antriebs würde Monate Arbeit zunichte machen. Tuvok meint, dass sie Rückschläge erwarten mussten. Kim verweist auf die zerfallenden Binomitkristalle, die sie veilleicht erst in Jahren rekonstruieren können. Er meint, dass sie die Arbeit nicht gemacht haben, um von einer Phasenvarianz von 0,42 gestoppt zu werden. Paris rät jedoch dazu, den Antrieb nicht einzusetzen. Jedoch lässt sich Janeway von Harry überzeugen und verlangt von ihm einen Flugplan innerhalb einer Stunde. Anschließend will sie ihre Entscheidung mitteilen. thumb|Chakotay und Janeway essen zu Abend. Chakotay sucht wenig später Janeway in ihrem Quartier an. Sie fragt, ob er Appetit hat und der Commander meint, dass er vor Hunger stirbt. Sie lässt ihn sich setzen und er will über den Antrieb sprechen. Jedoch serviert ihm Janeway zunächst das Essen, ein Gericht ihrer Großmutter, Gemüse Biryani. Der Erste Offizier meint, dass er gar nicht wusste, dass sie kochen kann. Janeway antwortet darauf, dass es gewöhnlich gerade für einen Kaffee reicht, doch heute sei ein besonderer Anlass. Sie meint, dass es ihre letzte Nacht im Delta-Quadranten sei. Sie hat sich entschieden. Er und Kim werden im Flyer vorausfliegen. Chakotay meint, dass die Crew sich freuen wird. Er darf der Crew die Nachricht nach dem Dessert selbst verkünden. Sie fragt nach seiner Meinung für ihre Entscheidung. Er zeigt ihr ein PADD mit der Analyse von Kims Flugplan. Er ist theoretisch gut, aber es sind seiner Meinung nach zu viele Variblen. Wenn irgendetwas schiefgeht, gibt es eine Katastrophe. Janeway entgegnet, dass sie den Quantenantrieb vielleicht nie wieder benutzen können. Chakotay fügt hinzu, dass ein Sternenflotteningenieur sie für verrückt erklären würde. Er meint, dass sie auch einen anderen Weg finden werden. Janeway meint jedoch, dass sie schon zu lange gewartet haben. Es ist zwar das größte Risiko, dass sie je eingegangen sind, doch Chakotay ist dabei. Dann beginnen sie mit dem Essen und Chakotay meint scherzhaft, dass er die Krankenstation alarmieren wird. Akt III: Komplikationen wieder in der Zukunft: thumb|Chakotay informiert den Doktor über den geplanten Eingriff in die Zeitlinie Kim und Chakotay erklären dem reaktivierten Doktor, dass sie sich im Takara-Sektor, kurz außerhalb des Alpha-Quadranten und 15 Jahre in der Zukunft befinden. Sie berichten, dass außer ihnen alle von der Crew tot sind. Janeway versuchte wohl eine Notlandung auf diesem Planeten und starben alle dort. Sie wurden in diesem Gletscher begraben. Kim und Chakotay sind im Delta Flyer nach hause gleangt und Kim meint, dass sie dafür nur alle ihre Lieben umbringen mussten. Der Doktor vermutet, dass die Sternenflotte Suchteams losschickte. Doch Kim erklärt, dass die Sternenflotte die Suche nach der Voyager vor neun Jahren aufgab und sie auf eigene Faust weitersuchten. Der Doktor bedankt sich und meint, dass er sonst wohl für immer in tiefgefrorenem Zustand geblieben wäre. Doch Chakotay erklärt ihr Vorhaben. Es geht ihnen nicht um eine Rettung seines Programms. Sie wollen verhindern,d ass diese Katastrophe überhaupt passiert. Kim berichtet, dass er vor 15 Jahren die falschen Phasenkorrekturen an die Voyager schickte, weil er die Slipstreamwelle falsch berechnete. Sie wurden dadurch aus dem Slipstream geschleudert und in einen eisigen Tod geschickt. Er hatte lange Zeit über seinen Fehler nachzudenken und weiß nun, wie er ihn beheben kann. Sie werden der Voyager die richtigen Koordinaten durch die Zeit in die Vergangenheit schicken. Der Doktor fragt, wie sie eine Botschaft durch die Zeit übermitteln wollen. Kim öffnet nun die Stasiskammer mit Seven of Nines Körper. Der Doktor meint, dass er dies nicht versteht. Mit einem temporalen Borg-Transmitter will man eine Botschaft senden, um die Katastrophe zu verhindern. Um diesen Transmitter jedoch nutzen zu können und den Empfang der Nachricht zeitgenau zu platzieren, muss der Doktor aus Sevens chronometrischen Knoten den Borg-Zeitindex herausfinden, zu welchem Seven starb. Der Doktor fragt, wie sie mit Seven kommunizieren wollen. Kim präsentiert daraufhin einen Koffer mit Bergungskomponente 36698, en temporaler Borgtransmitter. Chakotay erklärt, dass der Geheimdienst der Sternenflotte den temporalen Borg Transmitter aus einem abgestürzten Kubus im Beta-Quadranten barg. Sie haben diesen gestohlen und wollen ihn nun einsetzen. Da kommt Tessa Omond in den Raum und berichtet, dass sie Probleme bekommen. Die Langstreckensensoren haben ein Sternenflottenschiff entdeckt, dass auf Abfangkurs gegangen ist. Sie hat die Schutzschilde remoduliert, aber sie haben noch etwa sechs Stunden, bis sie abgefangen werden. Der Doktor erkundigt sich bei Kim noch einmal, ob er es richtig verstanden hat, dass sie Flüchtlinge sind. Kim bestätigt ihm, dass sie auf der Fahndungsliste ganz oben stehen. Außerdem haben sie auch den Delta Flyer aus einer Schiffswerft der Föderation gestohlen. Sie werden außerdem wegen Verletzung der Obersten Temporalen Direktive gesucht. Kim meint, dass sie wegen Hochverrats und Verschwörung, die Oberste Temporale Direktive zu verletzen gesucht. Der Doktor meint, dass es aus der Tiefkühltruhe direkt ins Feuer geht. Tessa Omond stellt sich dem Doktor vor und meint, dass es eine Ehre sei das berüchtigte MHN der Voyager kennenzulernen. Kim behauptet, einige Horrorgeschichten über ihn erzählt zu haben. Omond meint, dass er immer sehr positiv von ihm sprach. Dann fragt der Doktor, wie sie an Bonnie und Clyde geraten sei. Omond meint, dass sie sich schon seit langem für die Voyager interessiert, doch Kim antwortet, dass sie und Chakotay Sex hätten und an der Hüfte verbunden seien. Während der Doktor und Harry die Übermittlung der Nachricht vorbereiten, kehrt Chakotay mit Tessa zur Voyager zurück. [[Datei: Chakotay und Omond sind auf der Brücke.jpg|thumb|Chakotay und Omond arbeiten auf der Brücke der Voyager.]] Omond findet die Kontrollen langsam und schwerfällig und fragt, ob das Schiff nicht auf dem Stand der Technik sein sollte. Chakotay antwortet, dass es zu seiner Zeit auf dem Stand war. Der Computer verweigert ihr den Zugriff. Chakotay gibt daher seine Kommandocodes an der Armlehne seines Stuhls ein und findet eine aktive Datei. Er hört die letzte Nachricht von Janeway, die zu Protokoll geben will, dass die Crew der Voyager mutig und würdevoll gehandelt hat. Omond fragt Chakotay, ob alles in Ordnung sei. Chakotay meint, dass sie alle hier und lebendig waren, als er das letzte Mal auf diesem Stuhl saß. Omond meint, dass sie hier sind, um alle zurückzuholen. Chakotay lässt sich den Tricorder geben und beginnt mit dem Überspielen der Dateien. Dort sinnieren die beiden über die kommende Änderung der Zeitlinie – dass sich beide nach der Korrektur womöglich niemals kennenlernen werden. Chakotay meint, dass die Zeit nicht für einen Rundgang reicht. Außerdem hat er sein Quartier unaufgeräumt hinterlassen. Chakotay meint, dass sie die vergangenen 15 Jahre auslöschen werden. Er meint auch, dass sie die Geschichte nicht ändern müssen, doch Tessa ist entschlossen, diese Aktion durchzuführen. Chakotay meint, dass es lächerlich ist, dass er im letzten Augenblick kalte Füße bekommt. Sie meint zu ihm, dass sein Herz immer auf der Voyager war und sich dies nicht ändern wird. Sie meint auch, dass sie sich vielleicht eines Tages wiedersehen. Chakotay fragt, was passiert, wenn dies nicht geschieht und sie antwortet,dass sie ihn trotzdem vermissen wird. thumb|Harry Kim informiert den Doktor über die Vergangenheit. Harry Kim nimmt inzwischen eine Nachricht auf, als er vom Doktor unterbrochen wird, der seine Hilfe braucht. Als er nachfragt, was Kim getan hat, antwortet dieser, dass er nur einen Brief an einen Freund geschrieben hat. Der Doktor meint, dass es keinen Schaden an der Struktur gibt, aber er eine Isosonde benötigt. Der Doktor braucht seine Hilfe und Kim holt einen Medizinkoffer. Dann fragt der Arzt, wie die Rückkehr war. Kim berichtet gelangweilt vom Antimateriefeuerwerk, langweiligen Reden und einem vulkanischen Kinderchor sowie den Orden, die man ihnen an die Uniformen heftete. Chakotay hielt eine ergreifende Rede, die allen die Tränen in die Augen trieb und Admiral MacIntyre bot ihm seine Tochter an. Der Doktor meint dazu, dass er wenigstens nicht unter 20 Metern Eis begraben war. Doch Kim erwidert, dass er sich mehr als einmal gewünscht hat, dass er ebendort begraben wäre. Nun fügt der Doktor hinzu, dass es schwer für ihn gewesen sein muss, seine Freunde und Kollegen im Eis zurückzulassen. Kim hörte viel von den Schuldgefühlen der Counselors, die ihm rieten nach vorn zu blicken. Er heuerte auf dem ersten Deep-Space-Schiff an. Sie wollten berechnen, wo die Voyager aus dem Slipstream gefallen war. Sie arbeiteten vier Jahre daran. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie nahe an einer Entdeckung waren, doch dann meinte das Sternenflottenkommando, dass es an der Zeit sei, die Suche zu beenden. Diese hätte zu geringe Erfolgsaussichten. Er suchte jeden einzelnen Admiral auf, der ihm zur Rückkehr beglückwünscht hatte, doch keiner wollte ihm helfen. Selbst Admiral MacIntyre beantwortete dann seine Nachrichten nicht mehr. Dann trat er aus der Sternenflotte aus. Der Doktor findet nun die Translinkfrequenz und Kim beginnt sie zu codieren. Der Doktor erkundigt sich nun, wann Kim sein kriminelles Leben begann. Dieser meint, dass er begann, als er von dem kleinen Juwel hörte, dass die Zeitlinie verändern kann. Der Doktor fragt, wieso er die Zeitlinie verändern will, wo Kim und Chakotay doch überlebt haben. Doch Kim hält ihm entgegen, dass diese Zeitlinie nur existiert, weil er vor 15 Jahren versagte und einen Fehler machte. Da meldet der Computer taktischen Alarm und ein sich näherndes Raumschiff. Kim und der Doktor gehen ins Cockpit und Kim blickt auf die Stationen. Er meldet Chakotay, dass die Sternenflotte sie gefunden hat. Dann wendet er sich zum Doktor. Wenn er Bedenken habe, werde er sein Programm deaktivieren. Andernfalls könne er ihnen helfen, das Schicksal gemeinsam zu versuchen. Der Doktor entscheidet sich, einem ehrenwerten Dieb zu helfen und nicht die Ewigkeit in kybernetischer Vergessenheit zu verbringen. Akt IV: Rückkehr Die Gegenwart: Die Voyager hat derweil alle Vorbereitungen getroffen, um den Flug mit dem Quanten-Slipstream-Antrieb zu beginnen. Der Delta Flyer fliegt voraus, um die Korrekturen zu liefern. An Bord sind Harry Kim und Chakotay, die ständigen Kontakt zum Mutterschiff halten. Der Schildgenerator wird aktiviert und der Plasmafluss ist stabil. Chakotay fragt nach dem Mittagessen und Kim bestellt Salami-Sandwiches. Janeway schickt alle auf ihre Stationen, lässt die Systeme sichern und die Crew auf den Sprung in den Slipstream warten. Seven stellt eine Telemetrieverbindung zum Shuttle her und passt Kurs und Geschwindigkeit an. [[Datei:Voyager_Slipstream.jpg|thumb|Die Voyager im Slipstream.]] Die Zukunft: Auf dem Delta Flyer entdeckt man ein Schiff der ''Galaxy''-Klasse, welches gerade in Sensorenreichweite kommt. Sie nähern sich auf 200.000 Kilometer und Omond fragt Chakotay, ob er dies ein Ausweichmanöver nennt. Kim meint, dass der Borgtransmitter aktiviert ist, aber der Doktor ihnen die temporalen Koordinaten geben muss. Der Doktor braucht noch ein paar Minuten und erklärt, dass er ein paar Minuten braucht. Die [[USS Challenger (NCC-71099)|USS Challenger]] nimmt Kontakt zur Besatzung des Delta Flyers auf. Ihr Captain – Geordi La Forge – fordert die Crew auf, den Impulsantrieb zu deaktivieren und die Schilde runterzunehmen. Dann will er von Angesicht zu Angesicht miteinander reden. Chakotay entgegnet, dass er darüber eine Nacht schlafen möchte. La Forge kann dies nicht akzeptieren. Er meint, dass sie wissen, was er vorhat und dies verhindern müssen. Der Föderationsrat macht ihm jedoch ein Angebot. Wenn er sowohl das Schiff als auch den Borg-Transmitter übergibt, lassen sie die Anklage wegen Konspiration fallen. Allerdings stellt sich Tessa, die Geordis Angebot entgegennimmt, quer – schließlich wird bei Erfolg des Vorhabens die Zeitlinie derart korrigiert, dass die Straftaten nie begangen würden. Chakotay meint, dass er 150 Personen retten will, doch La Forge entgegnet, dass er auch seine Crew und 15 Jahre Geschichte schützen muss. Daher fordert er nochmals die Kapitulation. Chakotay meint, dass er nicht aufgeben kann und La Forge antwortet, dass er dies ebenfalls nicht tun kann. Dann wünschen sie sich gegenseitig viel Glück, ehe La Forge die Verbindung beendet. Dann feuert die Challenger auf den Antrieb. Chakotay lässt die Schilde auf Maximum stellen und die Waffen bereitmachen. Janeway lässt in der Gegenwart den Slipstream vorbereiten. Während sich die Voyager und der Delta Flyer in den Slipstream begeben, fallen die Schilde des Delta Flyers in der Zukunft auf 62 %. Omond macht einen direkten Treffer, der jedoch keine Wirkung hat. Kim ruft Omond und beklagt sich, dass sie im hinteren Teil die Energie verlieren. Omond schaltet daher auf die Notreserve. Der Doktor arbeitet immer noch an den temporalen Koordinaten und will nicht gehetzt werden. Seven ortet eine Phasenvarianz und Janeway verlangt von Kim die Phasenkorrekturen. Dieser bittet um Zeit. Die Phasenvarianz steiget derweil. Kim kompensiert die Raumstrahlung und hält die Deflektorgeometrie stabil. Dann sendet er die Korrekturen, die Paris empfängt. Dadurch verringert sich die Phasenvarianz und die Schilde halten. Jedoch erhöht sich die Phasenvarianz rasch wieder und Janeway erkundigt sich, was passiert. Kim ist sich nicht sicher, doch ihnen läuft die Zeit davon. Kim rekalibriert die Sensoren und erhöht die Leistung der Maschinen. Dann verlieren sie die Kommunikationsverbindung und auch die Datenverbindung zum Flyer. Janeway lässt den Antrieb abschalten, doch Paris kann die Quantenmatrix nicht zugreifen. Dann verliert er auch die Steuerkontrolle. thumb|Der Doktor und Kim untersuchen Sevens Leichnam. Der Doktor stellt inzwischen fest, dass Sevens Borgimplantate bei Sternzeit 52164,3 Borgzeitindex 9,43852 abgeschalten wurden. Kim programmiert die Nachricht auf vier Minuten, vor dem Absturz. Der Doktor hält dies für zu knapp, doch Kim will sichergehen, dass Seven die Nachricht im richtigen Moment erhält. Dieses Mal will er keinen Fehler machen. So senden Harry und der Doktor das erste Signal mit dem temporalen Transmitter. Seven empfängt den Satz Phasenkorrekturen und meldet dies Janeway. Es ist ein neuer Satz Phasenkorrekturen. Janeway fragt, ob Kim weiß, wie man auf ihr Kortikalimplantat zugreift, was Seven verneint. Sie gibt die Korrekturen ein. Jedoch hat keine der Korrekturen Erfolg – die Voyager fällt aus dem Slipstream. Paris versucht sie stabil zu halten. Allerdings verlieren sie die Höhenkontrolle und die Trägheitsdämpfer. Chakotay meldet, dass die Voyager verloren geht. Kim will ihnen folgen, doch Chakotay meint, dass sie den Übergang nicht überleben würden. Kim ist entsetzt und greift zur Konsole, doch Chakotay ergreift seine Hand und meint, dass sie keine Wahl haben. Die Voyager stürzt ab, während der Delta Flyer seinen Kurs zur Erde fortsetzt. Paris meint, dass sie nur einige Parsecs vom Alpha-Quadranten entfernt sind. Tuvok meldet einen Hüllenbruch auf den Decks 5 bis 10. Die Lebenserhaltung versagt. Er meint, dass sie das Schiff landen müssen, um keinen strukturellen Kollaps zu riskieren. Paris ortet einen Klasse-L-PLaneten. Sie versuchen zu landen. Janeway erkennt, dass sie zu schnell landen, befiehlt Schubumkehr und lässt die Crew sich auf den Aufprall vorbereiten. Dann schlägt die Voyager auf und rutscht durch das Eis, wobei eine Gondel aufgerissen wird. Akt V: Rettung aus der Zukunft [[Datei:Challenger_DeltaFlyer.jpg|thumb|Die Challenger hat den Flyer abgefangen.]] Kim und der Doktor sind verwirrt, da offensichtlich keinerlei Änderung eingetreten ist. Kim erkennt, dass die neuen Phasenkorrekturen nicht funktioniert haben. Der Transmitter funktioniert und Seven hat die Nachricht empfangen. Er ruft daher Chakotay und meldet die Probleme. Jedoch bleibt keine Zeit um zu Verzweifeln: Die Challenger hat den Delta Flyer erreicht und fängt ihn mit einem Traktorstrahl ein. Omond beschleunigt auf Befehl Chakotays, was jedoch keine Wirkung hat. Omond will einen EPS-Stoß durch den Traktorstrahl schicken und Chakotay pflichtet ihr bei. Er fragt sie, ob sie auf das Schiff beamen will, was sie allerdings ablehnt. Chakotay meint zu Harry, dass er ein paar Minuten habe. Der Doktor will inzwischen das Schiff erneut rufen, da die Vergangenheit nicht einfach verschwindet. Doch Kim meint, dass es nichts bringt, wenn sie nicht wissen, was sie ihnen mitteilen wollen. Er blickt auf die Berechnungen. Die Slipstreamkinetik und die Überdimensionale Progression sind perfekt. Daher vermutet er, dass es vielleicht an der Deflektorgeometrie liegt. [[Datei: Delta Flyer explodiert.jpg|thumb|Der Delta Flyer explodiert.]] Chakotay gelingt es den Traktorstrahl mit einem Feedback-Impuls zu unterbrechen – jedoch auf Kosten der Eindämmung des Warpkerns. Die EPS-Relais sind überlastet, sodass der Warpkern nun zu brechen droht. Kim macht sich Vorwürfe, dass er an ihrem Tod schuld ist. Er meint, dass er seit 10 Jahren an den Korrekturen arbeitet und die Lösung nicht in drei Minuten finden kann. Der Doktor packt ihn und meint, dass er ruhig denken muss. Er muss sich an die Arbeit machen und die Geschichte verändern. Kim meint, dass es nicht funktioniert, doch der Doktor verdeutlicht ihm, dass nur seine Phasenkorrekturen nicht funktionieren. Das müssten sie akzeptieren. Er will der Voyager stattdessen eine Warnung schicken. Kim will nun eine Phasenkorrektur schicken, die den Slipstream auflöst. Der Warpkern des Shuttles bricht in 60 Sekunden und Omond kann den Kern nicht ausstoßen, weil die Hilfssysteme ausgefallen sind. Das Angebot der Evakuierung von La Forge wird von Chakotay ausgeschlagen, im Gegenteil empfiehlt er dem Captain, sein Schiff auf sichere Distanz zu bringen. Der Computer meldet den bevorstehenden Warpkernbruch in 45 Sekunden. Chakotay und Omond halten derweil die Hände. Chakotay meint zu Kim, dass es ein guter Zeitpunkt wäre. Das Relais verliert Energie und Kim nimmt den Emitter des Doktors, um mit dessen Energie Phasenkorrekturen zu übermitteln. Er deaktiviert den Doktor, bedankt sich noch einmal, dass der Doktor sich ihnen anschließen konnte. Dann versucht er es noch einmal. Kurz vor der Explosion des Schiffes, übermittelt Harry aus der Zukunft dann schließlich einen Datensatz an Korrekturen, mit denen der Slipstream sicher aufgelöst wird. Seven of Nine empfängt diesen neuen Satz Phasenkorrekturen. Janeway meint, dass die Komverbindung tot sei. Tuvok bestätigt, dass die Komverbindung unterbrochen wurde, doch Seven erklärt, dass das Signal durch eines ihrer Schädelimplantate kommt. Es enthält einen neuen Satz Phasenkorrekturen. Janeway erkundigt sich, ob Kim weißl wie man Zugriff auf ihre Implantate erlangt, was Seven verneint. Der Captain denkt, dass Kim einen Weg gefunden hat und lässt sie eingeben. Dann fällt der Quantenantrieb aus und sie gehen auf Impulsgeschwindigkeit. Chakotay erkennt dies im Flyer und Kim meint, dass das Komsystem wieder funktioniert. Janeway erklärt Kim, dass er sich verrechnet hat. Sie haben die Phasenkorrekturen, die er Seven geschickt hat eingegeben, wodurch der Slipstream abgeschalten wurde. Kim ist verwirrt und meldet, dass er Seven keine Korrekturen zukommen ließ. Janeway erklärt, dass sie eine Nachricht über eines ihrer Schädelimplantate empfing, doch Kim hat dieses nicht gesendet. thumb|Janeway gibt Kim eine Nachricht aus der Zukunft. Die Zeitlinie ist also korrigiert – auch wenn die Voyager noch nicht heimgekehrt ist, so wurde wenigstens die Heimreise um etwa zehn Jahre verkürzt. Jedoch gibt der plötzlich aufgetauchte Datensatz einige Rätsel auf. Kim geht die Daten allein im Casino der Voyager immer wieder durch. Als Janeway hinzukommt, meldet er ihr, dass seine Phasenkorrekturen das Schiff zerstört hätten. Er konnte aber nicht herausfinden, wer diese Botschaft geschickt hat. Janeway meint, dass sie einen Schutzengel hatten. Kim kann dies nicht glauben, doch Janeway erklärt, dass der Schutzengel Harry Kim war. Dann erläutert sie, dass Seven einen Sicherheitscode der Sternenflotte entdeckte, der in die Transmission eingebettet wurde. Es war sein Sicherheitscode. Janeway meint, dass die Transmission eine temporale Verschiebung hatte. Sie vermuten daher, dass sie aus 15 oder 20 Jahren aus der Zukunft geschickt wurde. Kim meint, dass diese Zukunft nicht mehr existiert und er die Nachricht nicht mehr gesendet haben kann. Janeway meint, dass er gar nicht erst versuchen soll, einen Sinn in temporalen Paradoxien zu erkennen. Für Janeway zählt nur, dass er irgendwie und irgendwann zu ihnen durchgekommen ist. Seven hat auch einen Logbucheintrag in der Telemetrie gefunden, der von Harry Kim an Harry Kim gesendet wurde. Sie gibt ihm das Datenmodul und verlässt dann lächelnd das Kasino. Kim öffnet nun den Tricorder und sieht sich die Transmission auf dem Computer an. Sein älteres Ich berichtet ihm, dass er vor 15 Jahren einen Fehler machte, durch den 150 Menschen starben. Seither verbrachte er jeden Tag damit den Fehler zu beheben. Wenn er diese Nachricht jedoch sehe, habe er alles geändert und schulde ihm etwas. Dann wird er vom Doktor weggerufen und die Nachricht endet. Kim bleibt nachdenklich im Kasino sitzen. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Dies ist die 100. Episode der Serie . Der Quanten-Slipstream-Antrieb ist höchstwahrscheinlich eine Adaption des Antriebs von Arturis' falscher [[USS Dauntless|USS Dauntless]]. So schnell der neue Antrieb zusammengebaut wurde, so schnell wird er nach dem Misserfolg auch wieder demontiert – bereits in der nächsten Episode ist der gewohnte Warpantrieb nutzbar. Auch stellt sich die Frage wieso kein Crewmitglied auf die Idee kommt, den Slipstream-Antrieb immer nur kurz zu aktivieren, wenn man weiß wann genau die Fluktuation auftritt. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Timeless (episode) es:Timeless fr:Timeless (épisode) ja:VOY:過去を救いに来た男 nl:Timeless Kategorie:Episode (VOY)